narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release: Rasenshuriken
how has naruto not been able to complete his wind release:rasengan. Has anyone noticed that the sound used when the wind chakra is slicing and dicing Kakuzu is oddly similar to the Chidori sound? Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Boyzzz96 11:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Throwing Why isn't it mentioned that Naruto couldn't throw the Rasenshuriken when he first used the jutsu? Otherwise the line about him completing the technique in chapter 432 by showing he has learned to throw it doesn't make sense. I mean, you have a solution when there's no problem to begin with right? Before any one tells me to add it myself, believe me I would, but the last time I did it got taken down pretty quickly and hasn't been put back up in all the edits since. --Mini9tailedfox 18:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I've mentioned it now. - Zero - Talk 17:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Appreciate it Zero--Mini9tailedfox 08:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, it was mentioned about Naruto not being able to throw the rasen shuriken the first time he used it when he was fighting Kakuzu. On the manga chapter 340, Yamato did comment, saying," It's called Rasen Shuriken, but it only works when you're right up close to your opponent." So I think the line about him completing the justu does make sense because he could finally throw it, thus finishing the justu.Boyzzz96 11:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Boyzzz, here's the context of my comment: Originally the article wasn't clear about the problem of throwing the FRS. There were comments in parts about Naruto being able to throw it during his fight with Pain, but never about how he couldn't throw it when he first used it against Kakuzu except in the Trivia section, talking about how Chouji had noticed it couldn't be thrown. I made an edit to state that when the FRS was first seen Naruto hadn't learned to throw it. Almost as soon as I made the edit it was erased and a drawbacks section was added, but still no mention how throwing the FRS was a problem. So, instead of starting a pointless revert war, I left a note on here that that it should be added. I agree that the article makes sense right now, but earlier it wasn't as informative as it could've been. --Mini9tailedfox 09:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hermit's Art? Isn't the Rasenshuriken shown in Hermit Mode Naruto supposed to be called Hermit's Art: Rasenshuriken because of adding sage chakra and being used in hermit mode? Cooltamerboy 17:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC). Depends. I have no clue about the japanese but my guess is that Kishi used the character for Wind Release instead of Hermit Art. Unless the chapter was mistranslated where it should've said Hermit Art, I'd assume it was meant to be Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. You might want to try and ask someone who knows a thing or two about japanese (not me obviously).--Mini9tailedfox 10:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How else has an answer? Cooltamerboy 04:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC). :A new article shouldn't be created unless he uses the name. So someone will have to double check the Japanese manga and throw a scan to ShounenSuki to check if a different name was used. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 19, 2009 @ 17:42 (UTC) ? The Rasenshuriken is not a Senjutsu.--Inferuno Ryuu 16:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) And Is It Still Kinjutsu???....He Did Complete It.....--AlienGamer Yes It is. The only way Naruto can't damage himself is when he uses Sage Mode. If he uses it without it it's still a double edged jutsu. Of Course that's my opinion. I could be wrong.--Inferuno Ryuu 20:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The only reason that Naruto can't use Wind Release: Rasenshuriken outside of Sage Mode is because the moment it would leave Naruto's hand, it would start or instantly lose it's chakra and become nothing. Though this is only a theory, and even one that has me a little confused as Rasengan becomes self-sustaining once complete, so there is no reason Naruto couldn't have been able to throw the Rasenshuriken, other than maybe the Wind chakra would disappear the moment it left his hand, which I don't think that but hey, I could be wrong. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC)\ THE RASENSHURIKEN IS NOT A SENJUTSU, SENJUTSU ARE MOVES THAT CAN ONLY BE USED IN SAGE MODE HE CAN USE THE RASENSHURIKEN EVEN IF HE'S NOT IN SAGE MODE BUT IN SAGE MODE IT DOASN'T HURT HIM BECAUSE HE CAN THROW IT. That's not true. Senjutsu are moves that utilize natural energy. The moves are enhanced by the natural energy, so they become more powerful. While most of the jutsu used while in Sage Mode have not been seen when the user is not in Sage Mode, that does not mean that the user is incapable of using the attack outside of Sage Mode. Therefore, in my opinion at least, the Rasenshuriken counts as senjutsu, as long as Naruto is in Sage Mode when he uses it. Oh, and remember to sign your posts. --Enoki911 (talk) 20:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Infobox This infobox has been here for a long time. Whoever made it, can they either delete it or allow it to be used officially for other jutsus? Yatanogarasu 23:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :The infobox still needs a bit more work, the form isn't quite ready and it's not supposed to be used with anything other than the form. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 21, 2009 @ 18:14 (UTC) No offense, but that infobox makes the article looks a mess. Maybe we shouldn't use it (from the looks of things, looks like nobody even bothered to make any improvements to it). Yatanogarasu 15:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :It's been worked on since you last brought it up. There's still just some things to add. ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) name Shouldn't the article name be "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken". as the official name for it is "wind style: rasen shuriken", not "wind release: rasen shuriken".--Narutodude (talk) 05:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :This wiki's style is direct translations for jutu. We don't use the Viz translations as they tend to change depending on where it is..--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::In case your still reading this Lightning Blade is translated. Removing what you wrote doesn't mean I can't see it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) sorry about that. I didn't really think before writing that, so i deleted it.--Narutodude (talk) 22:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 I saw the third Shippuden Movie today and at the end Naruto uses a triple sized Rasen-Shuriken against the villain. I also saw that it was far more powerful than the normal version and it created a blast even more powerful than the Sage Mode version (it made a crater 3 times smaller than Pein`s Shinra Tensei), but left Naruto unharmed. i know that movies have no connection with anime or manga, but I really do think that we should add this !!Art-is-a-blast (talk) 02:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) First of all. Where did you watch naruto shippuden movie 3? Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC). In Japan, yesterday. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 04:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) SO, are you guys going to add the info or not ? Art-is-a-blast (talk) 15:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Until it the movie is released than we will see if we can add it. Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC). :Problem with that statement: Its allready released in cinema's.'..--AlienGamer--Talk--' 19:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, so you don`t believe me. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 01:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) One-hit Attack? when naruto first used it on kakuzu, it technically didn't kill him yet cuz kakashi had to go down to the crater and finish the job himself with the raikiri. i admit it is a one hit ko when used in sage mode but maybe that should be added to the page. naruto killed him two times, but kakuza had 5 hearts, two were destroyed and as naruto hit him he had 3, naruto take two hearts and kakashi did the restScreamo-fan (talk) 17:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the reason kakuzu survive and bofy was intact was because of his body is made of those treads thingLinkdarkside (talk) 20:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) expanded rasenshuriken Is the expanded rasenshuriken actually odama rasenshuriken? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC). :Expanded Rasenshuriken? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he means the Sage-mode rasen shuriken...And y would it be odama rasenshuriken?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) The sphere in the middle is as the same size as the sage art: great ball rasengan. So i think it's great ball rasenshuriken? Cooltamerboy (talk) 14:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC). :How did you compare? Jacce | Talk 14:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It is shown. Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC). :Where and how? Jacce | Talk 15:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::He's probably talking about the Rasenshuriken that got the Pain that ripped people's souls apart, it expanded in mid-flight. Omnibender - Talk - 16:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yup that's the one! The sphere inside it is the same size as sage art: great ball rasengan? Cooltamerboy (talk) 16:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC). :::No it shouldn't. When the technique is activated it is about the same size as a normal Rasengan. In Sage Mode shouldn't we go by the size of the Odama Rasengan that he used on the summons. In comparison, the FRS was normal sized. The size after it connects makes no difference. All Rasengans expand to a degree. The Rasengan in Rasenshuriken is still roughly Softball sized. It's just really really dense. Rayfire (talk) 16:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) So the rasenshuriken has no oodama variation? Cooltamerboy (talk) 16:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC). :No, it never has...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Then how did naruto make a triple sized rasenshuriken in naruto shippuden movie 3? Increasing chakra amounts to it? Cooltamerboy (talk) 16:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC). :You do know this isn't a Q&A site...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) human path in the manga, when the rasen shuriken expanded and hit the human path, were there any chakra needle affect on him? did the rasen shuriken create a big explosion like when naruto first used it? (talk) 23:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) wait nvm i see the explosion but were the miniscule chakra needles attacking him? :They're miniscule. They attack on the cellular level. They are too small to see, so, with the exception of the Rasenshuriken's debut, when we had to see them in order to understand what was happening, you will not see them. --Enoki911 (talk) 20:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wait, so, when the FRS hit Human Path, did it form the awesome sphere of needles as seen when it hit Kakuzu? If not, what exactly happened as it hit Human Path? :yes it did form the sphere after expanding first to the size of the sphere then contracted and formed the full sphere, but instead of the poison like effect of the first version the improved version destroyed his entire body but a small part of his head, upper right Fawcettp (talk) 06:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Japanese inflatable Rasen Shuriken cosplay toy I want to be able to see this toy, and see if it actually looks like the Rasenshriken.--adngo714 18:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC)adngo714 Dimensional Rasenshuriken? When Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at Human Path, it was only a 2-D flat blade, like Distructo Disk. But in the latest chapter (497), he throws it and it expands into a 3-D sphere. Am I looking at this correctly or should we change it to mention this improvement? --Zaxbeez :The shuriken just exploded like it did with Kakuzu.--Deva 27 (talk) 16:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::But did it happen with the Human Path? Chapter 432, Pages 6-7, it shredded Human Path but didn't get Animal Path, who was directly above it. -- Zaxbeez :::The shuriken expanded and later exploded when the animal path was further away.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC)